


Fedora

by seizansha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: Moving always leads to reminiscing. Yuuri finds a bit of Viktor's past that has more significance than any medal. Viktor's even more surprised when Yuuri tells his story about it. *my take on Viktor's haircut*





	Fedora

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimers and all.
> 
> i've written out a haircut before and now after finally binge-watching the subbed episodes i got inspired.

Viktor couldn't help smiling as he stepped into  _their_  bedroom, finding Yuuri's open suitcase on the end of  _their_  bed. Yuuri was standing in front of  _their_  dresser, absently hugging his shirts close as he stared at the short hat stand on top. Viktor slipped behind Yuuri as he reverently ran his fingertips along the brim of the simple black fedora. "I can't believe you still have this."

"I still have all my costumes Yuuri, why would I get rid of this?" Viktor asked as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist. "Though I'm both surprised and relieved you recognize what it is. No one has before."

Yuuri jumped as he twisted to look at his fiance. "How could they forget the big reveal of your haircut?" he turned away with a blush even as he reached back, running his right hand into Viktor's hair. "But then I was so taken with your program during the broadcast I didn't even realize you'd cut it."

"Really?" Viktor hugged him tighter, smiling into Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri nodded. "I remember how worried everyone was when you suddenly changed your exhibition program. They thought it was because you didn't get gold at your first senior Grand Prix."

Viktor huffed as they both thought of Yurio. "There's no fun in taking the top seat right away."

"No, you just take silver without trying." Yuuri chuckled.

"You noticed." Viktor kissed Yuuri's neck.

"Of course I did." Yuuri smiled softly as he put down his clothes and picked up the hat. "Your music was lighter than the previous year's and the costumes were more whimsical. Combined with much lighter footwork and more jump combinations you were right out of a fairytale Vitya."

Viktor's heart swelled at the endearment as he put his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. "Well my theme was wonder than year."

Yuuri nodded as he turned the fedora in his hands. "You took the ice in the dark and when the spotlight snapped on-" he stopped, hiding his face in the hat.

"Yuuri," Viktor sing-songed as he gripped his love's wrists barely trying to pull him away.

He saw bright red cheeks as Yuuri allowed enough so he wasn't talking into the hat. "The cameraman was right behind you. The sequins on your vest sparkled so bright you couldn't look at them and well..."

Somehow Viktor managed a straight face as Yuuri blushed even harder. "My ass looked amazing in those pants."

"Viktor!" Yuuri whined as he buried his face in the fedora again.

Viktor smirked, whispering in his ear, "Tell me Yuuri, was that the first time you got hard for me?"

Yuuri didn't even breathe in reply. Viktor's eyes went wide as it sunk in. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri again, his right hand over his lover's heart. "Breathe my Yuuri. Breathe." Viktor whispered as he kissed his cheek. "No more teasing, I promise."

A few deep breaths and Yuuri lowered the hat, holding it properly in front of him. "It was some Broadway melody I didn't recognize. Your foot work looked alot like tap dancing. You grabbed the brim," he slipped it on his head, holding with his right hand, "when you went into a double-triple toe loop combo. It wasn't until the flying sit spin that it came off." Yuuri raised his left arm up over his head, grabbing the back brim as he swung his arm in front of him, flipping the hat off. "You spent the rest of the routine flipping, tossing and practically dancing with it. You ended with an overacted bow, sliding it across the ice in front of you."

Viktor chuckled as he made Yuuri roll the fedora back onto his head. "Why did you miss that I'd cut my hair if you were paying that close attention Yuuri?"

"At the time I was working to be more expressive with my arm movements. Seeing you get so many emotions across with this," Yuuri pushed the brim up, "was inspiring."

Viktor couldn't help smiling at the praise. "So when did you realize it?"

Yuuri laughed as he turned in Viktor's arms. "I was watching it with Yuko-chan at the rink. She jumped up and hugged me crying and trying to console me at the same time. I asked her why she was crying before I turned back to catch you rubbing the back of your neck with a towel. It was more than obvious, but then the station started replaying every jump and spin like they couldn't believe it either." Yuuri started fidgetting as a blush slowly bloomed across his face.

Viktor took his chin, making him look up. "Yuuri, what did you do?"

"I kinda said it was stupid they were freaking out about it then when they all complained you hadn't cut it before the season started. Yuko-chan smacked my shoulder for it but Nishigori laughed and agreed with me."

Viktor's eyes went wide even as he placed his left hand over his heart, "Just when I thought I couldn't love you more, you go and say something like this." He slid his right thumb over Yuuri's lips, silencing him. "To know my shy little piggy has been my prince all along makes me feel even more precious."

Yuuri pressed a kiss to that thumb before nuzzling into Viktor's hand. "Everything I've ever done is because of you. Once I would have died happy just because we'd been in the same room together. But now here I am, training with you, living with you and I still want more. It's been more than a year and it still feels like a dream."

"If it is I don't want to wake up." Viktor kissed him, sliding his hands into Yuuri's hair, knocking the fedora off. Yuuri miraculously catching it with his foot made both men laugh.

Viktor picked it up, setting it at a cocky angle on Yuuri's head. "You know, you should do something similiar with your short program this year."

Yuuri couldn't stop smiling as he turned to put the hat back. "You know hats aren't allowed in competitions Vitya."

"Yes Yuuri, but no one thought anything of it backstage. They just assumed I'd had my hair styled up under my hat." He started finger-combing Yuuri's hair up off his neck. "Enough pins and the right product and no one would know how long your hair is now," Viktor smiled as Yuuri turned around, biting his lip, "then you let it loose for your free program."

"Maybe..." Yuuri wondered away, Viktor trailing along.


End file.
